1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel indane based polymers. More particularly, this invention relates to novel bismaleimide indane polymers.
2. Prior Art
Indane based polymers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,089 describes various polyesters of 1,1,3- trialkyl-5-carboxy-3-(p-carboxyphenyl) bis-phenols. These polymers are described as film forming, and as having high heat distortion temperatures and good optical clarity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,160 describes terpolymers containing from 20% to 100% of 1,1,3-trimethyl-3-phenyl indane in which the remaining recurring units of 2,4-diphenyl-4-methyl-2-pentene and 2,4-diphenyl -4-methyl -1- pentene. The polymers are disclosed as being useful as lubricants and molding aids for crystallizable polyester resins, especially polyethylene terephthalate. Wilson, John C, Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Chemistry Edition, "Polyamides and Polyesters derived from 1,1,3-Trimethyl-3-(p-aminophenyl)-5-indanamine and 1,1,3-Trimethyl-3-(p-hyroxyphenyl) -5- indanol", Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol 13, pp. 749-754 (1975), describes the preparation and characterization of various indane based polyamides and polyesters.
It is known that bis-maleimides can be utilized for the preparation of various polyaddition and polymerization products. Currently utilized bis-maleimide system include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,764, 4,100,140, 4,689,378, 4,127,615, 4,130,600, 4,131,632 and Re. 29,316.